Sleeping Bag
by bliiss14
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Sakura and Naruto must make camp for the night and get 'cosy' with eachother. naruxsaku with very small team 7


**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

Sakura raced threw the unknown surrounding forest, trying hard to feel that familiar chakra that she had gotten to know so well. She tried to run faster and faster, her eyes looking around her for that familiar bright blonde hair. _"He's so damn stubborn!" _Sakura thought to herself as she continued to search the forest for her team mate.

Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Naruto and Sakura had all been assigned a mission to follow a lot of rogue ninja, who 'could possibly be a threat to Konoha' in the words of Tsunade. Everything was going steady and according to plan, until Naruto started yelling at Sai, blowing their hiding spots. The group had gotten separated in the fight. Sakura knew that Naruto was somewhere close by; she had followed him to make sure he was alright. She would never admit it out loud, but she would always have feelings for the knuckle-headed ninja. She jumped up onto the branches of a near by tree and kept climbing higher.

Once she reached the treetop, she stopped and looked over the forest.

It looked never ending, she sighed as she saw the sun was getting close to the horizon. _"I'll have to set up camp somewhere"_ Sakura thought as she looked around the forest for somewhere suitable to make camp. Once she saw an area which looked like a bunch of caves, she head off in that direction…still keeping an eye out for her favourite ninja.

When she reached the caves, she realized that someone was already there. A small smile slipped across her face at the irony. She walked slowly over to the small fire that was a light.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Sakura called with her hands on her hips, her best pout across her face. She saw the blonde hair emerge from the small cave, and the goofy look on his face almost made her giggle.

"Sakura!" Naruto called in disbelief he walked over to her, a slight blush over his face.

"I'm sorry for giving us away before, but Sai had it coming to him!" Naruto said in that 'he started it and I finished it' tone. Sakura dropped her hands from her hips and let her giggle out.

"Naruto it's okay! We've got a lot of information so we should be alright" Sakura said as she walked towards the cave and looked into it. Naruto had already set up his sleeping bag and set backpack aside. The cave was really small, and could just fit the sleeping bag inside. She furrowed her brow, wondering how she would fit.

"_**You know what this means don't you Sakura"**_ Sakura's inner laughed as Sakura looked from the sleeping bag to Naruto, who was sitting by the far, holding his rumbling stomach. She shook her thoughts away and took a seat near Naruto.

His stomach was growling, and if Sakura concentrated hard enough she swore it was rumbling some like 'rrrammen'.

"I'm so hungry!" Naruto wailed as his stomach continued to roar, a small blush across his face. Sakura just giggled reaching into her pocket and pulled out a few pieces of candy and gave them to Naruto.

"It's all we've got" Sakura said as she stared into the now star lit sky. Naruto looked at the 4 pieces of candy and gave half back to Sakura.

"Thankyou Sakura, but you need to eat too" Naruto said as he started unwrapping his candy and shoving it in his mouth all at once. Sakura smiled, he was always considerate to her.

-------------------------------------------

"_How did I end up here?" _ Sakura thought as she rested her head on Narurto's shoulder as they tried to sleep comfortably in his sleeping bag. Sakura felt Naruto wrap his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She looked up at him and saw a big grin spread across his face. Sakura playfully hit his chest

"What are you smiling at" She asked as the grin only grew bigger, like he was planing something.

"Nothing" Naruto whispered cheekishly, knowing what it would do. Sakura went to sit up so she could yell at him, but because of how close she and Naruto were, she fell, landing on top of Naruto. She blushed as he wrapped his arms around her, securing her to him.

"Much better" Naruto said as Sakura looked at him with confusion written all over her face and a small pink tinted her cheeks.  
"Naruto" Sakura whispered as she tried to wriggle free. Naruto just shook his head.

"Na uh Sakura, your staying right here." Naruto said with a smirk on his lips now. Sakura just looked at him, her own smirk tugged at her lips.

"It's about time you finally manned up Uzumaki!" Sakura said as confidently as she could, receiving a dumbfounded look for Naruto.

"I mean seriously, how long did you plan on making me wait!" Sakura said as she moved her face a little closer to Naruto's. Naruto's smirk returned to his face and his blue eyes lit up.

"I had to pick the right moment Sakura! Do you really think this was all coincidence? I planned this all from the beginning" Naruto said in a husky tone, causing Sakura to laugh.

"Really? That's some master plan" Sakura said still half laughing. Slowly she felt Naruto's hand run up her spine and threw her now long pink hair. It sent unreal chills threw out Sakura's body. She felt Naruto's hand tighten around her waist and before she knew it, Naruto had rolled over so he was now on top and she was underneath him.

She was shocked at first, to see the lust in his normally calm blue eyes. He slowly lowered his face, so his breath was tickling her lips.

"Sakura, you know I've always lo-"

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

Both Sakura and Naruto jumped off each other and looked at the end of the cave to see Kakashi looking at them with his visible eye, and an obvious smile underneath his mask.

"I found them guys!" He called behind him. Sakura jumped out of the sleeping bag and sat next to it, looking at Naruto.

Yamato and Sai came to the entrance of the small cave and looked in between Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto.

"Looks like were all camping out here tonight"

------------------------------------

"_How did I end up here?" _ Sakura thought as she asked herself that for the second time that night. She felt an sharp elbow into her back a 'sorry' muttered. She didn't know how, or even if it was physically possible, but somehow Naruto's sleeping bag managed to fit him, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai AND Sakura.

**Just a small NaruxSaku team 7 fluff thing that I came up with, kind spontaneous.**

**Bliiss**

**xxx**


End file.
